


Minotaur Hotel Christmas Special

by Matydos



Category: Minotaur Hotel (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matydos/pseuds/Matydos
Summary: The night of December 25th has come and the members of the Hotel participate in a Christmas celebration in the dinner lounge.  A holiday surprise awaits you after the party.
Relationships: Asterion/Me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Minotaur Hotel Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK HAS BEEN BASED OFF MINOTAUR HOTEL'S 0.4 BUILD  
> Special thanks to the Minotaur Hotel community and the Minotaur Hotel's Writing Manual.

"What a day..." you thought to yourself entering your chambers. You were ready for a cleanse. It was eight in the evening of December the 25th. For the earlier week, your griffon staff member had been hyper. 

Figures an excitable man like Luke would be eager for the season. "There are few things more American than loving Christmas, boss!" he once said. No one in the staff partook in the man's enthusiasm. But didn't take long for you to cave into the idea of a holiday celebration for the guests. You carried reservations, but decided it was best to have the griffon in charge of any necessary preparations. After the proper contract had given him the authority he needed, he had been laser-focused on his task.

You and your partner dreaded the implications of giving that man too much power. Your own assignment was nothing special. "I just want you to sit back and enjoy this one, boss," you remembered him saying. You did try, but Luke had ignored any of your requests for bigger participation. 

As you finished putting on a dapper suit, you picked up the accessory the griffon had the hotel make for you: a red simple knot tie decorated with a white snowflake pattern. The coordinator had prepared a flashier apparel for you, which you declined. "Boss, you're gonna mess my plans up like that!" you recalled that conversation, chuckling. You looked at your stylish self in the mirror with pride.

It was time to leave your room and make it downstairs. Before you did, though, you glimpsed the bed in your chambers. You reminisced for a while, planted where you stood. Since confessing your feelings to your business partner, and having them reciprocated, you've shared that mattress through restful and "lively" nights alike... You moved on before you got any more flustered.

You made it to the floor where the lounge was located. A massive wreath decorated its entrance's door frame, itself adorned with multi-colored Christmas lights. Your time as a hotel manager showed; how it looked like a fire hazard jumped at you. Regardless, after greeting the few guests that awaited in the hallway outside, you proceeded.

Seeing the lounge, you regretted having any doubts. Aside from the possibly dangerous garlands (which permeated much of the place), your event organizer had placed decorations to minute details. While scanning the room, your eyes landed on a special one: Santa Claus' chair.

Of course, it wasn't the seating that attracted your vision. Dressed in full costume, Asterion sat giving small presents to patrons from a red-colored bag.

The day had tormented your relationship. You hadn't seen him since your tasks kept you on opposite ends of the hotel. Gazing at him now, he beamed, attending the guests.

You must have been peeking at your beau for a minute before he noticed you; shock took over when he did. Your blushing became obvious to you. Trying your best to keep composure, you waved at the minotaur. His expression changed to a warm grin... at least you think it did. You couldn't figure out under that fake beard he had. You smiled back, of course.

Then another guest called Asterion, that broke the lock of your eyes and he returned to his duties. It was best to carry on too; you'd have plenty of time later with your moo.

You made it to the bar, looking for Luke to congratulate him on a solid job. Getting to the counter you didn't find a griffon, but another mystical creature calling your name.

"Wonderful evening," said Kota.

The eastern dragon sat on a stool. What he wore wasn't that different from his usual apparel. His haori was more detailed and had a winter theme, just like your tie. He wore a dark blue Santa's hat. If you had to guess, Kota also dismissed one of the griffon's original ideas.

"Happy holidays, Kota."

You talk for half an hour with the dragon. You two realize only now how much secrecy Luke kept about this event.

"He probably wanted to impress us," the dragon spoke.

"Well, Luke is one to do that. Where is he anyway?"

Kota rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Do you really want to see him?"

"Why would that be a problem?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" 

As kitchen doors flung open, out came who you were seeking. You understood Kota's earlier reaction.

The man was excess incarnate. What he wore resembled a Santa's elf costume. A jester's tunic with many jingle bells; it also mysteriously didn't cover the area of his groin. The tights lived up to their name, leaving nothing to the imagination. The whole attire, hat included, sparkled with glitter.

The Cobalts, who also came out of the kitchen, were also wearing elf-themed clothing. It pleased you that theirs was much more modest.

They were all quick to bring the contents of their trays to their customers. Your eyes followed Luke and the reactions he was getting from the guests. Few of them worried at all. You gave him the power to do as he pleased with this celebration, so you decided not to give him a hard time about it.

The attendants returned inside, except Luke, who stopped by the counter so you could talk.

"What do you think, boss-man? Isn't this so choice!"

"It's a choice alright." the dragon interjected.

"The decorations look perfect, Luke! You did such an outstanding job."

"Knew you'd like them, boss!"

The griffon whipped up a reddish festive cocktail, before leaving both of you so he could return to his duties.

As the evening went on, you switched between conversing with your staff and the energetic guests. Whom you wanted to talk the most, however, you couldn't. Events just kept you away from one another. You couldn't take it anymore, you had to see Asterion, speak to him... maybe even give him a kiss or two. Rushing to the chair he sat on, you found it empty, to your disappointment. You returned to the counter so you could question Luke about this. He'd know where to find the minotaur.

Once you made it back, you found not the griffon, but Kota. Déjà vu! This time, though, Kota played the bartender.

"Kota? Why are you there now?"

"Well, Lucas just left," the dragon responded. "He had already instructed me to watch his post once finished Asterion gift-giving." 

"Was he here?"

Before you could ask any more questions, the lights on the lounge dimmed. A booming voice burst through the speakers. It was Luke's.

"Dearest guests, your attention, please!"

As he finished the sentence, a blinding spotlight hit the stage. Asterion, still in his Santa costume only beardless, sat on a decorated stool brandishing his lyre.

"Our fine host will begin tonight's closing festivities! Give it up for Asterion!"

Polite clapping emerged from the crowd. One Cobalt delivered a microphone on a stand to the minotaur and, just as he entered, vanished from the stage. Asterion spoke then.

"I would like to thank all guests for joining us for this festive evening. Special thanks to our coordinator Lucas for putting this wonderful bout together." Claps and cheering erupted from the audience when he said that.

"To close our celebration for the night, I shall perform holiday songs for your entertainment. May the muses guide me." He said the prayer under his breath.

He played his instrument passionately; always did. In his face, a mix of nostalgia, happiness and even a tinge of sadness. Silent Night, O Holy Night, and Twelve days of Christmas were all performed by the man's fingers, with no pause between. Once he finished, bowed. The crowd, once enthralled to the point of sedation, bursted with applauding and cheering. Neither you nor Kota could hold back, clapping along.

"Once again, thank you all for coming to tonight's modest celebration and for staying at our hotel. From me and the rest of the staff, happy ho-"

A single syllable blasted through the speakers, interrupting the minotaur.

"I..."

By the way Luke sang that syllable, you could tell which obnoxious Christmas song was coming up next; you weren't alone. Hearing that note elicited cheering of excitement and sighs of annoyance across the crowd. Two Cobalts rushed Asterion, his mic and stool off stage left.

Through stage right he came, still singing. You thought his previous attire was extra, but this one knocked it out of the park. The myriad shining accessories, white Santa's jacket and hat, and a matching thong, all covered in silver diamond-shapes. The man put on a show. He wasn't the best singer, but his passion carried through the lyrics. You looked at Kota to find him cringing, his face buried in his left palm.

A surprise hit you while watching the performance. From behind you, large furry arms enveloped your torso, and a weight landed on the top of your head.

"Moo..."

You embraced them with your own limbs, pulling tight. It was uncharacteristic for him to do PDA while working; he must have shared your need. You enjoyed the rest of Luke's show nestled in Asterion.

Luke finished his performance, and the minotaur had to let go. Both of you clapped along the crowd. After exaggeratedly bowing to the cheering clientele, the griffon grasped his mic and addressed his audience.

"Thank you, thank you. Y'all too kind! This concludes our lil' celebration, but y'all still welcome to hang around like any night! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" He punctuated the last sentence by tossing his hat high.

Many guests dispersed not long after. 

You finally got the chance to turn and admire Asterion that day.

"Hey, you," you said, unable to contain a silly smile.

"Hey," the minotaur replied, "I'm so sorry I haven't been able to be with you at all today." 

His expression turned sour after saying that. That wouldn't do. You reached with both your hands, putting them on either side of his muzzle, then turning his face back to you. You shot at him a wordless grin. It elated you to be with him no matter what. You won out. His frown vanished, his eyes locked on yours.

As you removed your grip though, his body hunched, and the man released a soft moo followed by a sigh. The day had tired him, clearly.

"I..." his words fraught with hesitation. "I think I will retire for the evening, if I may."

"You sure you don't want to stay awhile, Master Asterion?" Kota asked while moving from the other side of the counter. "It is still a little after ten."

"It's just... today's activities have worn me out."

"I understand," you answered "You should not overwork yourself."

He again sighed, then picked up his lyre from the tabletop.

"Great job today, Master Asterion," the dragon spoke. "And Merry Christmas, of course."

"Merry Christmas, Kota." Asterion slouched away.

Before he could leave, Luke stopped him, speaking to the minotaur when he did. You couldn't make out what. The griffon laughed after talking, patted Asterion on the back and let him go.

"What d'ya think, boss? Pretty baller, right?" the griffon said as he approached you.

"Yeah, it was great. Thanks again for your hard work."

"It was indeed a memorable show." Not even the dragon could deny that the griffon's dedication had flourished. 

You chatted amongst your staff and the remaining guests in the lounge for an hour before Kota parted.

"Hey, Kota!" The griffon cried. Causing the dragon to turn, a bit of disgust drawn upon his face. "Merry Christmas." Luke's well wishes sounded sincere, even his signature playfully vulgar tone was absent, in its place a warm smile.

The dragon answered only after recovering from the shock resulted from Luke's change in tone. "Merry Christmas to you too." 

You spend a little less than an hour before calling it quits yourself. During this interim, you sensed that the griffon was ushering you to leave.

"Boss, it's already midnight! You should totally run along."

"Yeah, I guess I should. What about you?"

"I can handle the rest of them, no prob!"

Few guests remained in the bar still, so you agreed. You parted ways with him and headed upstairs. Once you made it to the actual stairs though, the tiredness settled in. You got to the door to your chambers, regardless. 

There, suit, tie and shirt half undone, you picked up muted noises from inside. They were strange, but not unfamiliar. It probably was just Asterion, of course, but that was a noise you never heard him make.

"Asterion?" you called, then opened the door. "Are you in there?"

What you saw next made you lose your train of thought.

It was Asterion who lied on the bed, however he wore apparel you weren't expecting. Red stockings with fluff on their bands; fashioned after a Santa's hat. A tight red thong following the same pattern, white fluff all around its waistband. A Santa's hat, the one he wore during the party. And last, the source of the noise you heard earlier: a red harness adorned with little jingle bells. The laurel on his bicep gleamed in the little light left in the room.

How he sprawled on the bed too caught your eyes. His legs positioned in a way you had the enticing view of the package between his legs. He held a small mistletoe charm close to his face, inviting you.

An alluring, confident smile decorated his face; a look you two had fought hard for. It worked wonders on you. Before you realized, you were undressing yourself to your underwear, making towards the minotaur.

You made it to the foot of the bed and eased yourself up on it; being mindful not to hurt your man, of course. You climbed up your hunk, grabbing upon his furry body until you made your face close to his.

You had repressed your needs for long enough. The mistletoe was the breaking point, you knew your next move. You attacked Asterion's mouth with your own. Your tongues wrestling within your mouths and the space between. He tried whispering your name when he had the chance, you however, gave him or his muzzle no quarter. You had been desiring this. His body shifted and squirmed a little under your own as you proceeded for minutes.

Once you had your fill, you moved his head so that your foreheads touched. His eyes alone filled your view, you imagined it was the same for him; both of you smiled like fools.

After you had enough, you gave his lips a quick peck and slid your face to his pecs. Face buried, you took a short whiff when you reached them. His musky scent slipped up your nose. You turned your face after that, lying on his pecs like you would a pillow. He, in tandem, moved one of his arms to your back, caressing it before just laying it there.

"Really?" you said, flicking one the jingle bells in that gaudy harness.

"Is it too much? I thought you'd like it. Lucas said so..."

"Figured," you flicked another "I do like it though, I'm just teasing you." You could feel him smiling as you said that.

You mindlessly went to flick another, instead hitting your beau's nipple. It was no meek tap either. You weren't expecting to hit anything, so you barely held back. That elicited a sudden gasp from the bovine's muzzle.

"Moo!"

"Sorry! So sorry!" you cried. "I didn't mean it!" You massaged it to make amends.

Just then, about beneath your belly button, you felt a sudden hardness. You squirmed around a bit to confirm. Yup, it had aroused your boy. 

Part of you wanted to ask which of the previous actions drew such a response, just to tease him; you relented. You raised your head to face an embarrassed Asterion, looking for a sign of confirmation. Once you got a sheepish nod, you proceeded down the minotaur's body, kissing it every so often. Your previous fatigue, gone.

Your face arrived at the red tent. That thong was tight, you could tell. You pressed the pole to his loin, causing a loud moan to blare above. With that, you finished the foreplay. You tugged the garish piece off his waist, letting his member loose. What a member it was. It was furless, thick and uncut; you could look at it for hours. But you hadn't made it this far just to admire it. It was time for action.

You kissed the tip; its warmness lingered on your lips after you parted with it. You lipped it a second time, hearing a pleased gasp. One of your naughty hands reached for his sack, fondling it. Out of satisfaction, Asterion exhaled as you groped his balls and licked his shaft from bottom to top repeatedly. In time, a tent raised in your own boxers.

After freeing it, you ascended the man's body again. This time, your knees landed between his neck, your erection hung just above his muzzle. He spent a little while mesmerized at your dick.

"Do it!" you said.

The bull gulped. "Yes, Master." 

You would use the M-word at the request of your lover; only in bed you would accept it. You were iffy about it still, but you had accepted it as a "fetish." You would try to indulge your lover by commanding him to your best ability.

He began working on your rod by suckling on its head; a technique that drove you crazy every time. You opened with light pelvic thrusts, pushing your length further into his muzzle. Eventually you were getting a full blowjob from the bull. You felt it building up; at this rate, you couldn't last much longer.

"Cease! Stop, bull!" The fun wouldn't end there.

Asterion obeyed, drawing his face away from your crotch, his tongue left behind a string of saliva.

Next, you were going for the kill. You had the hotel materialize a bottle of lubricant and a rubber condom. Luke was the one who had presented the schematics for these items (of course he was). Once you mocked the idea, but you thanked him in moments like these. 

It was a struggle to get Asterion on board with the objects. The condoms of his knowledge had a gruesome origin, so that was understandable. He knew nothing of modern notions of sex. You know he had been putting the effort for your sake.

Once the bull took notice of the items upon the cupboard, his massive frame tensed up. This had happened before, when it did, you tried your best to make him relax; but never addressed it.

You reposition yourself, moving your knees to either side of his waist. While the objects distracted the minotaur, you leaned in, mouth close to his right ear.

"I will not hurt you," you whispered, breaking the facade of master "We don't have to go any further than this." You punctuated the sentences with quick kisses on his lower cheek.

Asterion released one tired moo, then turned his muzzle so he could whisper in your own ear. "I just let my anxieties get the better of me. I trust you and want to show it by doing this." He ended by licking your ear, which tickled you. He seldom did this, and you loved it; it made you feel intimate.

After a half-muttered "okay" you drew your posture back, reassuming your role.

"Turn yourself, bull! Present yourself to the Master!"

The massive bovine responded, offering his backside to you. You could tell when he moved that he was much more relaxed.

You stood by the edge of the bed, you put on the condom while holding the vial of transparent lube. Before you could do anything, though, you gazed at the minotaur's asscheeks before you.

They were borderline perfect. Round, but not flabby; toned but not stone-solid. You couldn't contain yourself and, after laying the vial on the bed, clasped the massive rump. Your hands were full and satisfied. You shook, massaged and groped that butt with gusto. Your partner below gasped and moaned with each move. 

"Good boy," you said, looking at his large lower body. You wrapped up your manhandling with a resounding slap to his left cheek. The bull let out a moan before an exclamation. 

"Master!" 

That reaction got you pumped. You took the lube again and made it drip on your shaft and the crack below. Since it was cold, the large oxen body shivered. You coated the hole between his cheeks, occasionally letting your thumb slide in; each time you did, Asterion moaned.

You needed one final tease before you went for the kill. 

"Do you want this? Do you want to please your Master?"

"Yes," the bull answered between moans and gasps.

"What did you say!" You hotdogged those cheeks.

"I want to please Master!"

"Good!"

It was go time. You inserted your stiff member into that hole. First the head hit. You let that linger for a brief while so you don't actually hurt him. Once his body felt more inviting, you slid more of your meat in. The lube worked wonders; the movement was smooth and unimpeded. When you made it fully in, a moan confirmed your advance, you remained idle once more.

The reprieve relaxed you both. You could now go all out. You pulled your rod to its head and drove it back, repeating the pelvic thrusts. Your pace gradually increased. It got to the point his entire frame bobbed with each push. The jingle bells rang, the bull moaned, you gasped; it was a sensual, damp cacophony. 

While you were enjoying yourself, the view of the bovine's back grew stale. You had an idea, one last use of your authority as "Master."

Your dick now hanged, twitching in the air, leaving behind a slick hole and a confused Asterion.

"Turn again, bull!"

He obeyed, shuffling his body. Now that was a sight! Asterion's massive abs, thick rod and beautiful, blushing face. A pleading look graced your visage. He was also exhaling hard. You grabbed his shaft, now that it was in your reach, and twisted it slightly. A moo and a moan followed, while you just grinned.

You returned to mating, penetrating the crack with power and speed. There was now a bonus: a bouncing penis. It was too much for you to resist, while you thrusted again and again you now jerked the rod. It surprised him at first, but he was enjoying it too much to protest, having to resort to moaning and huffing.

It didn't take long for the both of you to leak, Asterion's pre coated all over his tights, lower torso, and your very hand. He was getting closer; it was too much for him. As you pounded his backside and stroke his cock, you heard, amidst the moaning and the chime sounds, your name shouted. The man had reached his limit.

He came at last. A shot of hot white liquid erupted from his boner. You had to stop the lunging to enjoy the waterworks. The first string wave fell mostly on the furry frame. A second came, sloppier; it hit much of his tights and even a bit of your own body. A third release, one that reached all the way to his open mouth. A few messier, smaller loads followed, cum painted his loins.

Jizz covered the hand that had coddled his penis. You drew it to your mouth and cleaned it. The savory saltiness hit your mouth; you loved it.

That was it for him, reduced to a flustered pile of pleasure; but not for you. No way you would last anyway after seeing a show like that. You lunged a few more times, and it was over. Along with your loudest moan, your spunk filled the rubber around your dick, you could feel it expand inside the bovine hole.

You could remain in that afterglow for minutes. However, your previous tiredness returned double after you came. A single look at your man and you could tell he was in the same predicament.

Time came to prepare for the night. You removed the gaudy red tights around Asterion's legs while he removed the harness. You disposed of the cum-filled condom and climbed back to his height.

You were again face-to-face with the minotaur, sandwiching his seed between your bodies. Using the last of your strength, you placed one final sloppy kiss on his muzzle. You withdrew to the previous position of laying on his pectorals.

His furry hands caressed the sides of your body. One stopped at your bicep, where the lead ring was. You needn't look up. Whatever expression he had was not a good one. You weren't taking that, though. Using that arm, you reached for the still hand interlocking your fingers with his. He received your message and the man's face shifted back to a more favorable one. You released his hand. Soon he led them to their destination: your back. You were now all out of energy, hugged by your beloved moo.

"I love you, Asterion," you said.

"I love you too."

His heartbeat, a lullaby that led you to sleep immediately after.


End file.
